This invention relates to a process for the production of poly (halohydrin cyanide silicate) copolymers and poly (halohydrin amine cyanide silicate) copolymers. The cyanide-silicate compound is produced by reacting an alkali metal cyanide or hydrogen cyanide with a fine granular silicon acid to produce alkali metal cyanide silicate, dialkali metal dicyanide silicate, cyanide silicate and dicyanide silicate. These cyanide silicate compounds are very active chemically and will chemically react with halogenated organic compounds, amine compounds, organic phosphate compounds, isocyanate compounds, unsaturated organic compounds, sulfur, aldehydes, alcohols, inorganic acids, organic sulfate compounds, sulfur, aldehydes, alcohols, inorganic acids, organic sulfate compounds, organic nitrate compounds, organic oxides, peroxides, and may be used as an intermediate in the production of silicic organic acids, silicic organic amines, silicic organic isocyanides, silicic organic esters and other silicic organic compounds.
These cyanide silicate compounds will react chemically with halohydrins in the ratio of 2 mols of cyanide silicate compounds with 1 to 6 mols of the halohydrin compound. The reaction is enhanced by the presence of a catalyst such as an amine or Lewis acid. More than a catalytic amount of an amine may be used and will enter into the reaction.
The poly (epihalohydrin cyanide silicate) copolymers and poly (epihalohydrin amine cyanide silicate) copolymers may be produced in the form of foams, elastomers and thermosetting resinous reaction products. The foams may be used for insulation, acoustic material, packaging material, etc. The elastomer resins are thermosetting and may be poured into molds of useful products such as knobs, toys, balls, etc., then heated to 80.degree. to 100.degree. C. for a few minutes, thereby producing a solid elastomer product. The liquid thermosetting resin may be used as an adhesive, may be used in production of wet strength paper products, and may be molded into useful products such as gears, toys, knobs, rods, sheets, tubes, etc.